The First Tsunami
Story.Tsunami.jpg Lightning STRIKE.jpg Lightning.2.jpg Flood!.jpg The Freak Wave.jpg Rainstorm padded out to the top of the waterfall, the light water mist spraying his cheeks and coating his whiskers with shining droplets. He paused, his azure eyes thoughtful. A large dark cloud, and faint flashes of lighting, and a thick mist could be seen very far the coastline. A gleaming gold-brown she-cat padded towards the grey Tom. "Hello, Rainstorm!" She meowed happily. A bright-orange she-cat jumped out of nowhere, smiling and bouncing around. "Oh, er.. Hello, Skystar." Rainstorm said with confusion in his eyes. Bluepaw trotted towards the waterfall, and spoke; "Er.. Skystar?" He meowed with confusion in his tone. Water crashed down over the rocks, and Skystar stretched and spoke; "What? Just because I'm leader doen't mean I can't go out of camp." She replied with a smile. Jason stepped slowly to the edge of the cliff, and sat down. He ignored all the conversations, and twitched his eyes. "I guess not," Rainstorm mewed quietly to Skystar. He was starting to feel awkward with all the cats around him; he didn't do very well in social situations, especially not with cheery she-cats like Fireblaze. Wind began to pick up, slightly, but not enough to be noticed. Skystar gracefully jumped up onto a low tree branch, and leaped to the next one above in one quick motion. Fireblaze waved her tail, and looked around. Jason did not hesitate, and he looked down to the sea, and tensed his shoulders. Skystar glanced at Jason. Something in her gave her a nervous feeling. Her gut gave a strong Tang. Jason went into a crouch, and stepped to jump off the cliff, and into the churning water below. The clouds in the distance approached quickly. "Jason?" Rainstorm began to speak, starting to rise to his paws. Bluepaw flattened his ears. "Are you going to jump into the water?" he snorted. Jason said nothing once more, and snarled 'your fault' silently, and glared at Bluepaw. 'Uh oh,' Rainstorm though to himself. "Jason... don't." Skystar already knew what he was going to do. She couldn't allow a sucide to happen in the Clan. Never! It would be too gruesome. Jason took a single step back, and sat down. He looked at Skystar. He glanced at Bluepaw with an unhappy impression. Bluepaw sat down, scratching his ear. He looked back at Jason. With a small sigh, Rainstorm retreated to a corner of his mind to think. Skystar leaped down from the branch she was on, still making eye contact with Jason. A flash of lighting is visible in the dark cloud, but muffled by the water rushing. Jason stepped back pretty far, but was still concentrated on jumping off. He glanced at Bluepaw occasionally. Bluepaw curled his tail around his paws. In his mind, Rainstorm busily reviewed hunting techniques. He'd rather dwell on practical things than others. Skystar began to lick Bluepaw soothingly. She knew how sensitive she was. Jason began to step forward slowly, increasing speed. He glared at Bluepaw, and then stared ahead. Skystar stopped licking Bluepaw and her head shot up. She saw Jason preparing to jump. "Jason, no." She said sternly, but he kept running. "Jason! Please, stop!" She cried. Scorch, from the branch where he was resting, looked to see a cat running toward the edge of the cliff. He leaped down and pursued the cat, claws extended. He snapped at the cat's tail. The very end of Jason's tail was cut off, and he would not be able to land properly. He tripped, fell, and skidded towards the edge of the cliff. "Scorch! Stop it." She saw that Scorch stopped. "Jason, STOP!" She bolted in front of him. A clap of thunder rang through the waterfall. Bluepaw leaped to his paws, fluffing his fur up. Scorch, ashamed, skidded to a halt. Jason missed Skystar, and flew off the side of the cliff. He crashed into a rock at the bottom, and was crushed. Jason's body snapped as he hit the rock, and he was knocked unconscious. Bluepaw looked over the edge, as rain started to drizzle down. Bluepaw noticed that Jason was stuck on a rock. He looked around for something that might help. He only saw more rocks and water. Fireblaze had watched silently and she leaped silently from rock to rock, desperate to reach him. Water began to smash against the cliff, and rain began to pour. Jason woke up, and was soaked in blood. He looked over to see Skystar and Fireblaze approaching. Jason looked at his back, and saw that blood was pouring put of a rupture. "Hurry!" He meowed, pointing his nose towards a very large wave coming. Fireblaze mewed in alarm and hurried for Jason. "Come on! We've got to get going! Can you stand?" "Yes!" Jason yells, and stands up. Together leaded by Skystar, the cats hurried up the Waterfall. They had to leave before the flood came. A storm quickly approached, and water began to raise and churn violently. Fireblaze screeched in horror, and escalated faster, trying to move out of harm's way. A massive wave slammed into the cliff wall, shaking the ground violently. The water splashed over the escaping cats. Jason immediately let go, screaming in fear. Fireblaze whipped around, and paddled for Jason. "Wait! Hold on! I'll save you!" Suddenly, the water retreated, and gave them time to escape. However, in the distance a wave half the size of the sky, was coming at a fast pace. Rain picked up very quickly, dropping tons of water. Grasping Jason's scruff, Fireblaze ran up the Waterfall. She could make it in time, She thought. But just then, she slipped, nearly dropping all the way down. The incoming wave was huge, sixty fox-lengths (120 feet), taller than the cliff the cats were on. The wind picked up, and rain poured down. Fireblaze howled as the cold water soaked them to the bone. Jason snarled, and started to fight his way out. Skystar had been climbing, and was reaching the top, but Fireblaze... Rumbling from the freak wave began to pick up, and trees swayed in the wind. Fireblaze yowled for help as she clung onto the rock wall. "Someone, help!" But there was no one to help. The huge wall of water loomed over the clan, and began to hit the ground. Trees were engulfed in the mass of water. Water splashed everywhere, covering the area. Suddenly, like StarClan had saved her, Fireblaze leaped up, and scrambled up to the Waterfall, together, they ran for their life. The mere base of the wave crushed the cliff beneath it, and the rest rushed towards the running group. Trees everywhere disapeared in seconds to the wave, and grass was ripped away. Boulders in the ground were flung by the water, and crashed into the ground. Fireblaze and the others scurried off to a safe spot, joining up with Bluepaw as they ran off towards the camp. Bluepaw ran like StarClan wanted him dead. The wave would kill them all, flooding the camp. The flood rushed through the stream and smashed into the Starpool, engulfing trees and throwing them about. The camp! Fireblaze gasped as she remembered the unsuspecting queens and kits. Scorch looked behind himself to glance at the wave. The Wave smashed into the ground, and separated the cats. More floodwater poured into the camp, washing everything away. Bluepaw went under the water, then popped up again, coughing. He churned his paws, but th force drove him back. Fireblaze felt water run into her ears, and she swam toward the surface of the water. She glanced around for a tree to hang on to, but saw Bluepaw being carried away by the water. She swam toward him, spluttering. Scorch squeezed his eyes shut as water surrounded him. He opened his mouth to yowl, but only got a mouthful of tangy saltwater. He bobbed up to the surface and spat the water out. Lightning cracked in the sky, and thunder sounded after. The water continued to carry away the cats. Fireblaze grabbed Bluepaw's scruff in her jaws and dragged him over to a tree. She dug her claws into the bark and tried to hold on. She slipped, and she and Bluepaw were tossed down the water. Fireblaze let go of Bluepaw. Bluepaw was thrown back and forth down the water. In minutes, the water flowed over the entire territory, and then it disappeared. The downfall became a drizzle, and the wind stopped. The entire area was ravaged... Trees were ripped from the earth, and lie scattered. Any prey were scared off, or killed during the disaster. Large puddles sit untouched abundantly. The camp was flooded, and some of the dens were filled with water. The apprentices den was filled with water, and the nursery was torn into pieces. Thankfully, everyone survived, but were soaked. Soulkit whimpered as Crow carried him away from the nursery. Springpaw, in a bad mood now, stepped away from the apprentices' den and shook herself. Cloudsong padded briskly from his den, his long fur soaked. "Is anyone hurt?" he called out. Thunder crackled in the distance. Fireblaze mewed, "I'm fine. But I think I tore a claw trying to hang on to a tree." Scorch coughed. "My throat hurts. Probably from the water, but still." Bluepaw only coughed. Out of nowhere, a lighting bolt struck the clearing, slightly missing Springpaw. The power blew Springpaw off her paws and back a few fox-lengths. Springpaw, yowling, flew back and on top of Bluepaw. Bluepaw sprung away and spat, "Watch it!" Springpaw rolled over. "Well I'M sorry!" she hissed. Another rain cloud was approaching in the distance. Crow snorted. "Great. More rain. Thank you, StarClan!" A bolt of lightning struck the ground next to Crow, and the rain came down. Cloudsong suddenly wailed, "StarClan! What have SoarClan done to hurt you!?" He dropped to the ground, sobbing as rain spattered on his pelt. Thunder roared three times in a row, and a message was given to Cloudsong. "The Sky Is No Longer Your Ally, The Sky Will Attack." Rain instantly stopped when the message came through. "No...." Cloudsong murmured. He looked up, squinting. "StarClan... Have betrayed us..." Thunder continued to grumble in the grey, cloudy sky. It responded to Cloudsong's negativity. "Cloudsong... We Have Not Abandoned You, Neither Have We Betrayed You. We Send You The Message Because A Great Wind Is Approaching. It Shall Arrive Tommorow." "A great wind..." Cloudsong whsipered. "I am sorry for accusing you, StarClan." The end.